


Animal Bar

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Fight, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Bar

"Just sit down in one of the seats over there sweetie, a nurse will come and get you shortly."

Phil gave as much of a smile that he could muster to the lady behind the glass window before turning away, walking over to the chairs facing the reception. It was surprisingly busy, with only about two other seats in the small waiting area available. He made his way to the open one closest to the wall away from people. He winced slightly as he took a seat, his head throbbing at the slightest movement. This is not how Phil imagined his night would end up.

Phil was just out with a few friends, his friend just recently passed all of his classes and had graduated from uni, so they all went out for a drink at one of the local pubs in town. He wasn't exactly sure where it all went south. He vaguely remembers a drink being spilt, and before he knew it his left fist collided with the face of some random guy, all just in an attempt to defend his friend. Despite Phil getting the first hit on the guy, he was the one who ended up having to go to ER with a cut lip, black eye, and he believed a broken nose. One of his friends had driven him to the hospital, but ended up having to leave Phil there all alone because he had to go home and get some rest for work the following morning.

Trying his best to avoid the noise and people around him, Phil tried to waste some time playing tetris on his phone, not really having much better to do. He probably got about 5 minutes of time to himself before he noticed a figure walk over towards him.

"Um, is anyone sitting here? The other seats seem to be all full." A timid voice asked.

Phil looked up from his phone to be greeted by the prettiest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, but his glance was deterred from them once he noticed the beaten up face matching his. The boy had a long slice up his cheek which he was holding a cloth again to stop blood flow. Dried blood seemed to be coming from his nose along with a large bruise forming on his other cheek. Phil was in awe, he almost forgot the question the asked. He realized he was staring and snapped out of out.

"Oh um, no it's all yours." Phil said a bit quiet, but the boy didn't seem to mind as he gave a small smile to Phil before sitting down next to him.

Silence settled between the two, but Phil was honestly really curious of what happened to the guy. He looked about as bad as Phil felt currently. He glanced over at him to see the boy just staring down at the floor, looking bored to death. So, Phil decided to strike up conversation.

"So, are you interested in telling me what happened to you? You don't have to if you don't want to...but you honestly look rough, I'm sorry." Phil chuckled and saw the boy smile as well as he looked up to Phil.

"It's fine, I just kind of got in an argument with someone. I probably look like the least likely person to be caught up in a bar fight, me weighing like 120 pounds or something, but yep it happened." He shrugged lightly and seemed amused by his own answer. Phil grinned and laughed.

"Wow, same here. Everything got so out of hand too fast, and honestly I was probably a little too buzzed to make good decisions at the time so look at where I am now"

"What happened?" The guy asked, sounded genuinely curious so Phil obliged.

"If I remember correctly, I think my friend ended up knocking a guy's glass over onto him. The man got so pissed, my friend offered to buy him a new drink and everything but the guy just wasn't having it and was threatening to fight him, so my drunk ass swooped in and sucker punched him. And if you couldn't tell, it didn't exactly end in my favor though." Phil motioned towards his face and chuckled. He looked over at the boy and saw him laughing as well, but he also noticed the small dimple poking out on the corner of his mouth and Phil thought it was the cutest thing ever. He was so pretty, even with his face smashed a bit, Phil felt like a teenage school girl staring at him. "Well, what happened with you?"

"Wow, smooth. Well, I may or may not have accidentally knocked over some guy's motorcycle before I went into the bar and he saw enough action movies to know a broken glass bottle is a great weapon in that kind of scenario."

"Jesus, that's insane. Why does every drunk person in a bar just want to fight?" Phil was more distracted by the thought of anyone wanting to attack such a fragile human being like the guy next to him.

"Beats me." The guy shrugged before he finally put his hand out towards Phil's. "My name is Dan, by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dan, I'm Phil." Phil smiled and shook Dan's hand, barely noticing the nurse call out his name.

"Uh, I think they want you." Dan gestured towards the lady smiling at the two waiting by the door leading out of the waiting room.

"Oh, damn. Hold on." Phil glanced around franticly before noticing a sharpie sitting on the tablet beside him. He grabbed it and turned back to Dan, taking his arm and began to write down something.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing down my number. You intrigue me." Phil smiled, feeling a bit more confident as he finished the final digit and set the marker back down on the table. "Well, it was nice talking to you Dan. Good luck with getting yourself patched up there."

Dan smiled up at Phil and nodded. "You too. Try not to get in a fight back there."

"I'll try." Phil chuckled and stood up, walking towards the nurse but not without glancing over at his shoulder to see Dan smiling at him. Phil felt his heart flutter, he sure as hell didn't expect such a shitty situation to end up okay. He just hoped Dan would call.

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly cheesy and i hope this doesn’t suck. i’m also terrible at naming fics. if there are any spelling errors or any mistakes at all feel free to tell me. hope you liked it!!! kudos & comments are hugely appreciated!


End file.
